


Just You and I

by Andy_Bee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Love, M/M, Metaphoric musings, Open to Interpretation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/pseuds/Andy_Bee
Summary: A short love story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanilla_Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/gifts).



> For my beautiful friend, Vanilla Ella. 
> 
> My computer broke down so I only had like 5 minutes to whip this out, using my friend's computer. I hope you like it, and I hope it speaks to you. Please please stay strong and positive for me. 
> 
> I just wanted so bad to write something to express my support to you. Ah...I hope you get what I'm trying to say. All my love.

 

 

 

There are so many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how.

So I take you somewhere to show you that I care. 

I take you under the stars, and make them shine for you.

We lie on the soft green grass, on our bare backs, just you and I. 

I can feel you breathing, laying next to me. The pale, soft strands of your hair on my skin, tickling me softly.  We lie together within the night. 

It’s cold out, and I can feel you shiver as you pressed up close to me, sending waves of ecstasy up my back. I can feel the expansion of your ribs, feel the softness of your breath —  softer than mine, softer than the wind as we spooned up tight, your arm around me.  

In the stillness of the night, I feel your love. Your velvety lips brushed gently along the side of my long neck, stealing my breath.  I closed my eyes, feeling you smile as you nib gently on my tender flesh.  If this were a dream, I wanted to spin it out and make it last until the end of time.  

Here in the dark, you heal my mind and take away my pain.  You make me want to love and it makes me want to live.

You make me want to share with you the world on a pretty string. 

And at the touch of your warm hands, I can no longer refuse.

The moment our bodies become one, and our souls they blend, I know I can no longer pretend.

And I will promise you this..

When it’s cold, I will keep you warm.  

When you are sad, I will make you laugh.

When you cry, I will dry your tears.  

When you want to disappear, I will make you real.

And when you are hurt, I will heal you. I will fight for you.

“Stay with me.” I whisper. "I'll hold your hand.....Just you and I."

 

**Author's Note:**

> "There is a courage in loving fiercely."


End file.
